finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Drain Blade
.]] Drain Blade , also known as Drain Sword, Draining Slash, or simply Drain, is a recurring ability in the series. It is generally part of the Spellblade skillset and allows its user to deal damage and absorb that damage back as HP to the user. Appearances Final Fantasy V Drain is a level 4 Spellblade ability that costs 6 MP to use. It grants the user the ability to absorb HP from their target, but is inverted against the undead. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Drain Blade is a rank 2 Command Materia that costs 8 AP to use. It can be obtained as a reward for completing Mission 3-3-4, found in Mission 4-2-6, and bought in the Wutai Secret Shop for 10,000 gil. Similar abilities include Power Drain, a rank 5 Command Materia which deals significantly more damage than Drain Blade while costing 16 AP to use, and Aerial Drain, a rank 8 Command Materia that enables Zack to avoid attacks on the ground by jumping into the air and performing the same functions as Drain Blade at the cost of 64 AP. Power Drain and Aerial Drain can be bought in the Wutai Secret Shop for 14,000 gil and 18,000 gil, respectively. Final Fantasy XV Noctis has been seen using Drain Blade in gameplay demonstrations. Final Fantasy Type-0 Siphon Sword is an ability for Machina that requires 16 AP and is available after learning Cyclone Drive: Power ↑ II. Machina attacks enemies and drains their HP. Siphon Sword: Power ↑ requires 6 AP and is available after learning Siphon Sword. It increases the power of Siphon Sword. Siphon Sword: AG ↓ requires 8 AP and is available after learning Siphon Sword: Power ↑. It reduces the AG cost of Siphon Sword. Bravely Default Drain is a level 4 Sword Magic. It imbues a weapon with an HP absorb effect for ten turns. Attacks with this weapon will absorb HP from the target. It costs 1 MP to use. It can be bought in Starkfort for 1600 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Draining Slash is an ability of the Magic Blade skillset, usable by the Red Mage class. It costs 10 MP to use and inflicts physical damage while absorbing HP. Pictlogica Final Fantasy *The ability from Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Drain Blade is an single-target ability that costs 7 MP to use and deals hybrid damage (1.4x) and physical damage (0.8x) with HP drain (30%). Dark Knight Cecil learns the skill at Level 56 (5★), whereas Firion acquires it at Level 69 (5★). It is also Ronaldo's Trust Master reward. Gallery FFV Drain Blade.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). VIICC Power Drain.jpg|Power Drain in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Aerial Drain.jpg|Aerial Drain in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Final Fantasy XV Drain Blade.png|''Final Fantasy XV'' PFF Siphon Sword.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Siphon Sword - Machina UR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) Type-0. FFAB Siphon Sword - Machina UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) Type-0. FFAB Siphon Sword - Machina Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) Type-0. FFAB Siphon Sword - Machina Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) Type-0. FFRK Drain Strike Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Drain Strike.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Siphon Sword.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Signature abilities Category:Recurring Spellblade